quakelivefandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Launcher
The Rocket Launcher is an explosive weapon that can be accessed by pressing "5" or "Q" on the keyboard, or by switching weapons manually. It is one of the more popular weapons because the blast radius can affect multiple enemies. Along with this, it can kill enemies in less than 2 shots and can be used in any type of situation. It is favoured by all types of players, and is usually the most often used weapon. Despite its power and effectiveness, its ammo is limited and the rocket can harm the player who fired it as well. Statistics *The Rocket Launcher has splash damage properties, which means that the projectiles will cause splash damage, damaging anyone caught within the blast radius. Other weapons that carry this effect is the Grenade Launcher, the Proxy Launcher, and to a lesser extent the Plasma Gun. *Rockets do a maximum of 100 damage (direct hits) and a minimum of 1 damage. *A player can carry a maximum of 25 rockets at a time. *Rocket ammo boxes give 5 rockets while Rocket Launcher spawns give 10 rockets. *This weapon can be used to 'rocket jump', which is essentially pointing at the ground and firing while jumping at the same time to reach high places. Strategy *When using this weapon aim at the wall around the enemy or the floor. The rocket is a slow moving projectile; unless you're very skilled, you probably won't be getting direct hits. Some splash damage is better than almost hitting. *You can launch enemies into the air with a well-placed rocket, effectively taking away their mobility. Abuse this by finishing them off with another rocket or by using another weapon. *Don't be afraid to take a shot at fragging someone who is in the air, whether you launched them or they launched themselves. Even if they have their mobility taken away, they now have the higher ground (or air in this case) and can easily damage you from above. A possible hit or frag with an air rocket is better than doing nothing and taking damage for it. *In Clan Arena, this is the most used weapon along with the Lightning Gun due to the fact it does 100 damage on hit and 1-84 in splash; but as mentioned earlier, don't try to hit him/her directly, just aim at nearby map geometry for splash damage. *Be careful when using this weapon in other Game Modes, the weapon can cause self-damage so stay at a distance or resort to other weapons in close quarters. *In Clan Arena, this weapon inflicts no self damage, so one can use the classic rocket jump along with strafing to speed around the arena and for quick run-ins. *Abuse its splash damage properties. Much in the same vein as the grenade launcher, you can effectively cover an area where crucial Pickups may lie if your trying to get to it first, such as red armor or a mega health. If the enemy fights through the rockets to get the powerup, then the damage they have taken will more then likely negate the Pickup's effect. See also * Weapons Category:New pages Category:Weapons